Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
A dual-bearing reel includes a reel unit and a spoolrotatably supported by the reel unit. The spool is supported by the reel unit through a spool shaft. The spool shaft is supported by the reel unit through bearing members.
In the dual-bearing reel as described above, when the spool is rotated at a high speed in casting, chances are that rotational sound is produced in the bearing members. To prevent production of rotational sound, a dual-bearing reel described in Japan Utility Model Application Publication No. H04-71466 has a construction that inner and outer races in each beating member are displaced in a thrust direction by an urging means. With the construction, the inner and outer races make contact with rolling elements without any gap, and production of rotational sound can be thereby prevented.
However, the aforementioned dual-bearing reel has drawbacks such as the necessity to form a new space for installing an urging means.